In the nail salon industry, foot spa tubs are utilized on a daily basis. Customers sit in a chair, place their feet in a tub of liquid (e.g. water and optionally aromatic, therapeutic, or hygienic ingredients). This liquid is circulated in the tub with a pump for a period of time, after which the customer's feet are massaged, nails clipped, etc. After customer service is complete, the pump is disassembled from the tub, and the pump and tub are sanitized.
Conventional foot spa tubs include a system to circulate water in the tub basin. Such systems typically provide for one or more motors mounted on an exterior wall of the tub basin. Each motor is coupled to an impeller via a shaft, which extends through an opening provided in the basin sidewall. Intakes for the impeller are typically oriented such that water is drawn in axially, around the perimeter of the output, and then output axially as well. The water is retained in the basin by using a seal about the motor shaft. However, such designs are prone to water leakage around the shaft. The resulting leak results in water entering the motor area, which may cause motor failure and possibly electrical current flowing back into the basin, rendering the spa inoperable. In addition, such designs are prone to accumulation of dirt, mold and bacteria, and are difficult to clean and sterilize after use by each customer.